


Sparring Session

by Queenzie



Category: DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, This is as "smutty" as I get, bratty Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: When Damian gets defeated he can't handle it, so he takes it out on training equipment. Raven is determined to find out why he's been so distracted.





	Sparring Session

It happened one day after a training session with the team.

 

Dick had managed to beat Damian in every one of their training sessions, and Damian was

 handling defeat well. Usually Damian was at least level with Dick in combat, almost above him, but lately he seemed… distracted. And it was very obvious.

 

After the session ended, everyone hit the showers. Except for Damian. Instead, he headed straight to the training room to get rid of his excess adrenaline and cool his head.

 

Raven easily noticed his frustration and decided to check on him before taking a shower.

 

She leaned against the doorway and watched as Damian unleashed hell on the punching bags. His knuckles were already wrapped in bloody bandages.

 

“Are you just going to stand there and stalk me?” Damian questioned, not looking behind him. He could easily sense her presence.

 

“Geez, what did that poor bag ever do to you?” Raven joked, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

“Just go away,” Damian ordered and continued to assault the punching bag in front of him.

 

“What’s got you in such a bad mood?” Raven asked.

 

“It’s none of your business,” Damian replied.

 

“I’m just trying to help, you know,” Raven informed and rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to be such a brat all the time.”

 

“Well, I don’t remember asking for any help,” was all Damian said before throwing a batarang in her direction, getting caught in the wall a few mere inches away from her head.

 

“Are you insane?!” she yelled.

 

“I warned you to get out,” Damian replied, “It’s like you’re wanting to fight me, but you’re nothing without your powers.”

 

“I would _love_ to kick your annoying ass,” Raven swore. She was tired of his sour attitude.

 

“Tt. Then we shall,” Damian said and then quickly fetched two staffs, tossing the other at her, “Bring it on, _witch_.”

 

“ _Demon spawn_ ,” Raven shouted back, clashing staffs with him. Her blood was boiling now.

 

“ _Touché_ ,” Damian replied through gritted teeth.

 

The two of them continued to clash staffs until finally she managed to knock him off his balance.

 

But when she did this, he wasn’t the only one going down. She fell too, _right on top of him_.

 

“Ugh...” Damian groaned, opening his eyes to meet her awfully close gaze. He could feel her breathing on his face. Her thighs straddled him and the rest of her body was tightly pressed against his own. His face quickly turned red. “G-Get off me!”

 

“Sorry,” Raven quickly apologized, also flustered.

 

Damian quickly shoved her off from him, not taking but a second to get back on his feet. “You cannot take advantage of me! I am not vulnerable.”

 

The staffs clashed together again. “Huh?” Raven questioned, a puzzled expression clearly evident on her face. “That was an accident!”

 

However, what he said was kind of true. Although Raven did not mean to knock him down, he was performing slightly less efficiently now. He must’ve got distracted by something. But he still wasn’t stopping.

 

“Damian, I **_clang_** had no intention _**clang**_ to take advantage _**clang**_ of you!” Raven managed to get out, then continued as she kept defending herself from his hits, “You're _**clang**_ the one who started this fight! _**clang**_ I came here in the first place _**clang** _to check on you _**clang** _because I **_clang_ **about you!”

 

Damian knocked her weapon from her hand and pointed the end of his staff at her, freezing on the spot. He wore a surprised expression, but it soon changed into something unreadable. He dropped his staff and inched closer to her until she was against the wall. His fists were clenched tight.

 

Raven wasn’t that phased, because she wasn’t scared of him. Her father was the only one she’d ever be scared of. She prepared herself for a hit, but it never came.

 

Instead, Damian had violently pressed both of his bloody hands on the wall on both sides of her head while pressing his lips desperately against hers.

 

Raven’s eyes were wide with shock. She didn’t know how to respond. Her mind had went completely blank at this moment.

 

When Damian noticed she wasn’t kissing back, he pulled away, a crimson blush evident on his cheeks. “Sorry,” he muttered in embarrassment and looked away from her. “I-”

 

Raven cut him off and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him back to her to share another heated kiss.

Damian was surprised at the response but quickly melted back into the kiss, placing a hand under the hem of her shirt and on her hip, but not going farther than that. He didn’t want to take it too far.

 

Raven let her fingers run through his locks of sweaty hair, not caring about how gross it seemed. He responded by picking her up and holding her tightly as he pressed her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn’t think he would drop her but she did it anyways.

 

Damian’s attention went to leave kisses and sometimes suck on her collarbone, far enough to where her shirt would cover it. Raven just closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet feeling. She’s never been this intimate with anyone before, and she didn’t think he has either.

 

The sound of footsteps pulled them both out of their trance and they quickly separated, turning towards the doorway to see Garfield, freshly out of the shower.

 

“Whoa, you two have been going at it!” Garfield commented. Their faces were both red, they were panting and sweaty. The two of the shared a shocked glance.

 

“Keep up the good work dudes! _Maybe you’ll surpass Dick in training!_ ” Garfield said with a laugh before continuing to walk down the hall.

 

With that last sentence the two teens let out a sigh of relief. That would’ve been embarrassing.

 

Raven glanced at Damian, who was averting his gaze from hers and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. A very obvious blush was still coating his cheeks. This made her smile.

 

“I’m gonna go hit the showers,” Raven said to him before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, “Maybe we can train some more… later.”

 

Damian’s eyes went a little wide at her sudden display of affection and her mischievous suggestion.

 

With that, she left the room and a very flustered Damian behind her.   



End file.
